Bottle racks, such as those used to store and display bottles of wine, serve both aesthetic and functional purposes. A designer designing a bottle rack takes into account various considerations when designing the rack; for example, the designer considers how to design the rack so that it is relatively easy to manufacture, transport, and assemble; so that is structurally sound; and so that it uses space efficiently. Designs for bottle racks continue to evolve with a view to creating a design that is superior in one or more ways to conventional designs for bottle racks.